currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Qatari riyal
|image= |caption= Banknotes |ISO= QAR |users= Qatar |inflation= 3.1% (2013)[https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/fields/2092.html The World Factbook] |pegged= United States dollar = 3.64 riyal |subunit= 1/100 dirham |symbol= QR or ر.ق |coins= 1, 5, 10, 25, 50 dirham |banknotes= 1, 5, 10, 50, 100, 500 riyal |central bank= Qatar Central Bank }} The Qatari riyal ( : ريال قطري; symbol: QR or ر.ق; code: QAR) is the currency of Qatar. It is subdivided into 100 dirham (درهم). It was first introduced in 1966, being dubbed as the Qatari and Dubai riyal (Arabic:Translation to be verified. قطر ودبي الريال) until 1973 History In 1966, the Saudi riyal was replaced by the Qatar and Dubai riyal, which was the result of signing the Qatar-Dubai Currency Agreement on March 21, 1966. It had an initial value equal to the rupee before its devaluation. Following the establishment of the United Arab Emirates, the former Trucial States continued using the Qatar and Dubai riyal until 1973, when they developed their own currency. As a result, Qatar changed the name of its currency to the "Qatari riyal". The riyal was interchangeable at par with the UAE dirham from 1976 to 1979. Coins The first coins of the Qatar and Dubai riyal were issued in 1966. The series consisted of bronze 1 and 10 and cupronickel 25 and 50 dirham. All featured a (Gazelle subgutturosa) on the reverse and bore a legend reading "QATAR AND DUBAI". In 1969 and 1970, the sheikhdoms of Ajman, Fujairah, Ras al-Khaimah, Sharjah, and Umm al-Quwain issued commemorative coins denominated in riyals in their respective locations.NumisMaster In 1973, a new series of Qatari coins was introduced, which consisted of the same denomination coins from the first series. The "QATAR AND DUBAI" of the first series was replaced by "STATE OF QATAR" and the took the Goitered Gazelle's place. From 2006 to 2008, another series was introduced. The designs of the coins were slightly altered, and the composition of the 1 dirham coin was changed to copper-plated silver. In 1998, a commemorative series consisting of 100, 200, and 500 riyal coins was issued, marking the 25th anniversary of the Qatar Central Bank. In 2006 coins with denominations of 1, 10, 100, 300, and 10,000 riyals were issued to commemorate the . Uisefovhoueabvoijndcvofsbv Commemorative Qatari coins have also come in denominations of 250, 1000, 2000, and 5000 riyals. Banknotes HahahahahahahaOn September 18, 1966, the Qatar and Dubai Currency Board introduced notes with denominations of 1, 5, 10, 25, 50, and 100 riyal. In 1973, these notes were replaced by ones issued by the Qatar Monetary Agency with denominations of 1, 5, 10, 50, 100, and 500 riyal. The Qatar Central Bank took over issuance of banknotes in 1996, and issued the same denomination notes of the Qatar Monetary Agency, but with different designs. Exchange rates During March 1975, the riyal was officially pegged to the International Monetary Fund's Special Drawing Rights. In practice, it has also been pegged to the United States dollar at a rate of 1 USD = 3.64 riyal since 1980, which translates to approximately 1 riyal = 27.4 cents. This rate was made official in July 2001. Notes and references * Category:Circulating currencies Category:Currencies of Qatar Category:Currencies of the United Arab Emirates Category:Currencies with an ISO 4217 code Category:Qatari riyal